Confession
by Smexygecko
Summary: I always wanted to read a story about Zoro w/ Johnny, Yosaku, or both so I wrote one. Here is a zoro/yosaku story. please be nice and flames will be deleted. ZoYo


Smexygecko: hello I am Smexygecko I have never posted any of the stories that I write online. So please go easy on me. With me I have Zoro!

Zoro: the wench kidnapped me…

Smexygecko: hee hee, sorry Zoro but I needed you. So I should tell you readers that underlined words are spoken, _italicized_ words are thought, and usually, **bolded** words are written or shouted.

Zoro: hey woman! The disclaimer!

Smexygecko: oh yeah…. Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece, the great god Oda sensei does. If **I** did…Zoro would be thoroughly fucked and or fucking…yes…

Zoro: o. 0

Smexygecko: so without further ado I give you 'Confession'

Zoro: somebody get me out of here…

"Sometimes I wonder about that crazy bastard" Zoro looked up from his bottle at Yosaku. " 'bout who?" he looked around the bar sleepily. "Johnny, who else?" Zoro shrugged "wait… you weren't paying attention were you?" Yosaku glared at Zoro as he nodded "did you even notice that he ran off with some girl? Again!" Zoro looked over to his other side and say that, indeed, Johnny was gone. "So he did. Whatever, man." Yosaku sighed. "did you ever think that he was trying to…oh I dunno, prove somethin'" bringing his bottle back to his lips Zoro smirked "Like what?" Yosaku smirked too "oh you know what I mean." They laughed. "So you think Johnny is gay!?" "Ridiculous, I know!"

After they calmed down Zoro got a thoughtful look on his face, "If he was, would you have a problem with it?" he asked quietly. "Ha!" Yosaku snorted "Course not! He's like a brother to me." There was a moment of silence "Why'd ya ask?" Zoro put down his bottle "What if…what if I was?" Yosaku stared hard at him. "Are you?" Zoro fiddled with the bottle, scooting it around the bar top. "I…don't know. Maybe." He looked at Yosaku nervously "I mean, women drive me nuts. I can't stand them. And- and I've always felt either too comfortable or nervous around certain guys…" Yosaku put down his bottle. "Come on Zoro," he stood up, grabbed Zoros shoulder, and pulled him up. "Let's go buddy." He pulled Zoro out of the bar. As they walked to he hotel they were staying at Yosaku continued their conversation. "So, obviously this has been bothering you. Acceptances, right? Our reaction?" Zoro didn't look up from his shoes. "Of course I'm ok with it!" Zoro's head snapped up and he stared at Yosaku. "Zoro, you're one of my best friends, and for that I love you." Zoro got a wide grin, "Thanks Yosaku."

They made it to the hotel desk and got their keys. Before they went off to their room Zoro spoke to the woman behind the desk. "Did another man grab the room keys? His name is Johnny?" She looked at her check-in list for a moment. "Um… no. Just you two. Do you want to leave a message for him?" Yosaku laughed and said "Yeah. Just tell him that if he has company with him, stay at their place. We don't want to deal with it." She giggled and nodded. "Have a good night gentlemen." By the time they got to their room Zoro had decided to stare at Yosaku. Yosaku raised a brow. "What? Is there something on my face?" Zoro laughed and nodded. "Spaghetti sauce. I told you that you shouldn't have gotten it. Said you'd make a mess." Yosaku went to wipe his face but Zoro beat him to it. With a flick of his tongue, the offending sauce was gone. "Z-Zoro…wha…thanks?" Zoro chuckled darkly as he reached around Yosaku and opened the door, his lips close to Yosaku's ear. "Your welcome."

A sudden shiver ran up Yosaku's back, a pleasant shiver. '_What is Zoro doing? Wait…is he hitting on me?! Does he like me?_' and with that thought the shiver shot to his groin. '_Oh boy...I've never noticed how...attractive Zoro is. That unique green hair. Those exotic green eyes. That tanned, toned body. Oh~ and that deep voice just oh shit. Now I'm hard._' As he watched as Zoro bent over to place his swords down, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Zoro's ass. '_Shit! What if he catches me? Quick, get on the bed!_' So Yosaku followed his own advice and flopped down on the bed. He closed his eyes and hoped that Zoro didn't notice his…problem. As he tried to will it away he felt the bed sag at Zoro's weight and heard the clump of his shoes falling to the ground with the haramaki and felt Zoro lay down. Yosaku's breath quickened ever so slightly. He felt Zoros hand touch his face gently and his eyes snapped open. Zoro was propped up on his elbow and was caressing Yosakus face.

"Zoro?" Zoro looked away "I" he sighed "Yosaku. I…like you." Yosaku smiled "You like me? Just like?" Zoro blushed "I really like you…you…um…you don't …ya know…hate me now…do you?" Yosakus smile disappeared and he propped himself up too. Zoros eyes grew wide and he started to back away. Yosaku grabbed Zoros shirt, pulled him close and kissed him. Zoro was still for a moment. Then he groaned and wrapped his free arm around Yosaku's waist. Yosaku felt lightheaded. His heart was pounding, his blood was on fire. He felt Zoro lick his lip, begging for a deeper kiss. A request Yosaku was more that happy to grant. Their tongues danced as they moaned at the taste. Yosaku pressed his body to Zoros and Zoro tightened his hold. As they parted for air Yosaku laid back down, pulling Zoro with him. Zoro move so he was straddling Yosakus leg. Still with all that was happing to him Yosaku couldn't help the little nagging thought. "Zoro?" Zoro smiled down at him "Yeah?" Yosaku looked away as he spoke. "Why'd you pick me and not Johnny? I mean Johnny's way better looking, everyone knows that, and I know I'm not the smartest and I AH-" Zoro bit Yosakus neck. As he licked and kissed it apologetically he whispered huskily "I don't want Johnny. I want you. You ARE smart, and sweet, and strong, and…lively" he growled. Yosaku shuddered "I think you're fuckin' sexy so who cares what everyone else thinks." Zoros hand started its way up Yosakus shirt. "You should only care about what I think. And this moment" As his hand brushed Yosakus nipple, he smirked, listening to Yosakus moan. "I've had my eye on you ever since we met"

Yosaku pushed Zoro up. At first Zoro was worried _'what'd I do wrong_?' but then he say Yosaku pulling off his shirt so Zoro followed suit. Yosaku couldn't stop touching Zoros chest, drinking it in hungrily. Zoro let himself get lost in the sensation. Yosaku tugged at Zoros pants. "Zoro…please, take 'em off." Zoro moaned and got off the bed. They both shed themselves of the remaining clothing. Zoro licked his lips as his eyes feasted upon Yosaku, blushing, sprawled on the bed and achingly hard. Zoro crawled onto the bed and Yosaku wimpered as Zoro gently grasped his length. His head fell back as Zoro softly ran his hand from base to tip-tip to base. As Zoro was doing that, he moved to where his mouth was only a breath away and licked the tip. Yosaku cried out softly as Zoro licked up his cock "oh **GOD ZORO!**" Yosaku screamed as Zoro took him whole*. Zoro held down Yosakus hips and began to bob his head, sucking, licking, and (ever so gently) scraping his teeth on Yosakus cock. Yosakus hands were gripping Zoros hair tightly. He was moaning and screaming in pleasure. Despite how much Zoro loved to hear his new lovers gratitude. He had to make him keep quiet, for now at least. So he placed his fingers up to Yosakus lips, praying that he would understand. Yosaku began to suck on Zoros fingers vigorously. When Zoro felt that it was enough he pulled away. Yosaku whined "No~ Zoro please, please don't stop please. I-I need to cum. God Zoro Please!" Zoro silenced Yosaku with his lips. Yosaku moved his leg and felt Zoros hardened member. He was filled with guilt. '_Zoro's given me nothin' but pleasure and I've given nothin' back._' Zoro moved between Yosakus legs and spread them apart. "Now this is gonna feel weird and it's gonna hurt a little. If you don't like it, tell me and I'll stop." Yosaku nodded. Zoro gently rubbed Yosakus entrance. "Relax, mi Corazon. Relax here. Breathe." Yosaku attempted to breathe calmly as Zoro slid his finger in. He hissed slightly as Zoro continued to prepare him slowly. As Zoro did this, he grabbed the lotion off the nightstand by the bed. He added another finger as he put some lotion in is hand. He sissored and stretched Yosaku and Yosaku was his lip to keep noises of discomfort in. Suddenly his whole body jumped. "**OH GOD! WHAT WAS THAT!** Oh…do it again!" Zoro curled his fingers again and Yosaku convulsed again. "Yes, Zoro, yes! More!" Zoro growled low "You sure?" He whispered huskily as he lapped at Yosakus cock. Yosaku whimpered, "Yes, yes, please yes!" Zoro lathered his own cock with the lotion left in his hand and he kissed Yosaku passionately, pulling his fingers out and placing the head of his cock at Yosakus entrance. He began to push in slowly. Feeling Yosaku tense up, he grabbed Yosakus slowly softening cock and worked it back to hardness as he pushed in, inch by inch, till he was fully seated. He quivered in anticipation. _'Fuck is he tight_.' And he waited for Yosaku to adjust. Both were breathing heavily, Yosaku was trying desperately to relax, "It's ok, mi Corazon. Just breathe mi amore. "Yosaku gripped Zoros shoulders tightly "W-what does- that- mean" he panted out. Zoro smiled and kissed him. "My heart," he whispered "my love." Yosaku blinked tears form his eyes, it didn't hurt as bad. "Your love…?" Zoro pulled out a little. "Yes, My love. I won't let you go." He slid back in and Yosaku moaned slightly_, 'that felt better than earlier._' Zoro took that moan as encouragement and bulled back again. He began to thrust slowly, steadily, again and again. Soon Yosaku was moaning shamelessly. "Zoro please…go-go faster" Zoro moaned deeply and obeyed. His thrusts were still deep but faster. Then Zoro hit that one special spot. "**AH! THERE! THERE!" **Zoro growled and started pounding into Yosaku, slamming that spot. Yosaku screamed in pleasure. "**FUCK ZORO! YES! YES! YES! OH GOD RIGHT THERE! SO FUCKING GOOD!"** Zoro hiked up one of Yosakus legs on his shoulder and Yosakus back arched almost painfully. "**OH GOD ZORO! I'M- I'M GUNNA CUM!"** Zoro grabbed Yosakus cock and worked him hard. "**CUM FOR ME YOSAKU! CUM FOR ME!"** Yosakus body shuddered as he screamed his release. Zoros rhythm faltered "**CUM IN ME ZORO!"** it pushed him over the edge. "**YOSAKU**!" He screamed as he came. Zoro pulled out and full to Yosakus side. Both of them panting and cum covered. "Can I hold you?" Zoro whispered. Yosaku looked at Zoro in amusement '_a cuddler…never woulda guessed'_ Yosaku scooted closer to Zoro gingerly and placed his head on Zoros chest.


End file.
